Implantable medical devices can be used for monitoring (e.g., ongoing glucose monitoring) and for stimulation (e.g., to regulate the beating of a heart). Such devices can include electrodes. The electrodes can be placed at a target location for monitoring or stimulation. In a monitoring scenario, the electrodes gather information from the target location and the electronics package processes the information. In a stimulation scenario, the electronics package generates electrical signals that are delivered to the target location via the electrodes.
The electrodes can be connected to the electronics package via lead bodies formed from bulk conductors that extend between the electrodes and the electronics package. As implantable medical devices become smaller and electrodes are included in flexible circuits, lead bodies configured in this manner may prove problematic.